Equations and Roses
by LarcSakurai
Summary: A giftfic for a friend I wrote recently inspired by one of her wonderful drawings. I really like the way this one came out. Rating for yaoi lemon, you don't like then don't read


Silky strands of sunlight filtered in through the window, carressing the pale skin of the scientist curled up in the plush armchair. The warmth hardly fazed him, licking his fingertip and tossing aside the next page of the volume confiscated from his previous Master's library postmortem. Several of these he owned, meticulous study revealing the dark secrets of experiments and observations the man had deemed forbidden. He drank in the words of genius passed down from master to apprentice, deciphering the coded intricacy of the scientific and storing it away in the back of his mind for later usage. These studies would be the final pieces of the puzzle that, when coupled with the individual best suited to interpreting the elegance of it all, would open the door they had searched for. The righteous prize, an existence where they were whole again, would be bestowed upon them and he could rightfully bask in the recognition he so rightfully deserved and strived toward.

Frosted emerald peered up over the edge of the book to gaze upon the rose-maned assassin entangled in snow white sheets. The blankets shifted tighter around his slender frame as consiousness reminded his naked body the academic's room was unseasonally cold. A small shiver ran up his spine as he lifted himself upright, tugging the blankets around him. A smirk lit Vexen's features before disappearing back into the depths of scientific literature. The other was like an equation: a mysterious combination of letters and numbers until one figured out the formula to break him down into simpler bits and pieces more easily analyzed. Marluxia had a volatile and sensual personality, of this Vexen could say with absolute certainty, but beneath the complications of adoring the assassin was a man with a brilliant mind with a simple goal and understandable motivations.

Slender fingers shoved the book down, snapping the icy gaze back up at him. Marluxia captured the other's soft mouth in his own, their tongues melding and entertwining as they danced in perfect rhythm. Vexen's body shook, his mind numbing, his body shaking from the effort to breathe as the other sucked the oxygen from his lungs. Arms coiling around the younger man, Vexen could feel Marluxia's body tremble along as he refused to relinquish the mouth below him. The elder could almost hear their lungs screaming in every weakening pant and strangled moan as Marluxia slipped into his lap and rocked their hips together. Vexen's nails bit into the broad shoulders as he attempted to push Marluxia off but the other refused to be uprooted. He was pushing them, forcing their bodies beyond the breaking point. A hand weakly tangled in the blonde man, crushing their mouths even closer together if such a thing were physically possible.

The sudden rush of air into his lungs gagged Vexen, the academic shoving Marluxia off him as he gulped in breaths like a fish out of water. Razorblades tore his throat as his lithe body shook, ripping his mind out of the great white numbness and back into reality. He casted a shaken glance at Marluxia who was also regaining his breath, his eyes alight with a dark playfulness and a sly grin on his face. Vexen knew that grin, he'd seen it so many times as they succumbed to sin beneath sheets and sang the songs of all lovers do to the moonlight. Marluxia was like a rose: elegant and majestic, breathtakingly beautiful, but lined with razor-sharp edges that bide their time waiting for an innocent fool to come along and pick them.

Vexen was like an equation: difficult to interpret to those who could not appreciate the challenge of such an eloquent puzzle. Marluxia had long since unearthed the formula to make the academic into simple arithmatic but, like all good equations, there were always new challenges to overcome. He traced a hand along the other's milky thigh, looking down over his shoulder at what the other had attempted to continue reading despite the obvious desire his body was now craving, no thanks to Marluxia's insistence. The assassin smiled, reaching a hand down to slowly carress the other's throbbing annoyance, watching as the man's awkwardly shaped eyes shot wide and then gradually closed as the pleasureable sensations building began to consume him.

A soft cry of enjoyment crossed his thin lips, the temperature in the room growing colder by the second as Marluxia drove him deeper into the white numbness. The younger man slipped into the chair under his elder lover, a satic shock ripping through him as he pushed into the tight, frozen body. He heard the book softly thump to the ground, all but forgotten in vexen's desire for the other, responding eagerly to the slow and deep pace. He softly begged for more, tipping his head back as Marluxia's hand reappeared between his thighs, obliging him with anything and everythign he wanted. Marluxia enjoyed making the scientist feel good, as well as satiating himself he was aware what degrading the scientist face from the other members. It was not in the graceful assassin's nature to shower others in such feelings as love and compassion but he took pity on the academic. Vexen's petitte frame bent nearly in two as they came powerfully together, slumping back against the fine red upholstery.

Vexen was like a rose: Beautiful and enticing but a fatal attraction to any who did not know how to handle him. His mood, like his element, could go from a gentle carress to frozen indifference in the blink of an eye. Marluxia was well used to Vexen's unpredictability. The nature of their relationship was like walking on eggshells but the younger embraced this challenge with open arms and he could speak with nearly absolute certainty that Vexen would agree with him. Once the ice elemental was able to coax himself to move again, he reached down and returned his nose to his book. He leaned back against Marluxia, making no movement to extract the other from his body. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen and buried his nose in the other's soft hair, inhaling the crisp scent of a fresh winter's morn. He was content like this. Here with his academic curled up in an antique amchair dozing while he pondered over something the assassin would never want to understand.

They would embrace each other regardless of all their equations and roses.


End file.
